


Flowers

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But really it's just a big pile of fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like super extra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Yasha fell asleep so Beau braided flowers in her hair.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been desperately trying to write something, anything for the past week or so, and I finally managed to finish something. It's just a thousand words piece of fluff but I hope you'll like it nonetheless!

Yasha first stirred from her sleep when she felt a light tug on her hair. The Mighty Nein had stopped for a short rest before reaching their destination, and she'd decided to take a nap. She hadn't planned to really fall asleep, just close her eyes and wait, focus her ears on her surrounding, but she must have been more tired than she thought.

  
Soon enough the tug stopped and a second later something warm and heavy came to rest on her shoulder. She tried to open her eyes but the sun, even through the canopy of the trees above them, was too bright for her liking. She blinked a few times, struggling to wake up. The warm weight beside her barely moved. Yasha tried to move as well, to stretch her arms and straighten her back. All she managed to do was yawn.

  
Finally, after what seemed to be quite the struggle, she opened her eyes. The light was only slightly better now. The sun seemed to have moved slightly, so it was no longer falling on her directly, but warming her numb legs instead. A quick glance at her side told her exactly what she needed to know. Beau was using her shoulder as a pillow, her arms wrapped around her, pinning her own to her sides. The rest of the group was nowhere to be found.

  
She assumed Beau had not been resting for a long time there, or at least had not planned to, or else she would have placed her head on Yasha's lap instead. The taller girl managed to free her right arm and pushed a few locks of hair behind Beau's ears. Beau smiled and opened her eyes, blinking a few times as if to return to reality.

  
"You're finally up..." she declared, her voice rough like it usually was when she hadn't said a thing for more than thirty minutes.

  
"Where are the others?" Yasha asked.

  
"Oh, I found a field just a few minutes from here with like, a ton of flowers. So Jester and Nott wanted to go there and so Caleb and Fjord went with them and Molly decided it rather be with everyone else than watch over your unconscious body or something, so I stayed."

  
The corner of Yasha's lips moved to form half a smile.

  
"Well thank you. I hope you weren't too bored."

  
Beau blushed and instantly Yasha knew she'd done something which she probably shouldn't have done.

  
"Oh no, well, you know, staring at you is kinda nice but I quickly found something to occupy myself with."

  
Yasha looked beside Beau's folded legs, where small purple flowers rested, not in a beautiful sorted bouquet but in a mess half covered in dirt now. Most of the flowers missed a few petals or were a bit ruffled.

  
"Did you try to make a crown or something?" she asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

  
"Yeah but I suck at it. So instead I just braided the flowers into your hair."

  
It suddenly clicked in Yasha's mind. The light tug on her hair. She rose her hand to pass it through her hair in instincts, but then she realized it would probably undo some of Beau's careful work, so she stopped herself. Her eyes looked back to Beau who seemed hesitant, unsure whether her gesture was welcomed. Yasha put her hand back down to pick up one of the flower on the ground, one which wasn't too ruffled up. She placed it behind Beau's ear and smiled.

  
"I wish I could see what it looks like."

  
Beau smirked, inching herself closer to Yasha.

  
"Well, let's just say, it suits you well."

  
She passed her arms over Yasha's shoulders and behind her hair, careful as well not to undo all of her work, and linked her fingers around her neck. Yasha did the same, with one hand on her neck, her thumb on her cheek, and the other finding Beau's waist easily. Only when Beau was satisfied with their closeness did she kiss her girlfriend.

  
Beau still didn't understand why kissing Yasha felt like breathing. It was calming and natural, something she wished she'd done far sooner in her life, and something she knew she would never get over. And they hadn't been kissing on a regular basis for a very long time either. It was like taking all the weight off her chest and replacing it with only lightness. She didn't know how the taller girl could do that and she'd never bothered to ask because it was so magical she didn't want to ruin this magic.

  
Soon enough Yasha pushed her back, slowly but surely, until her back was against the ground, with Yasha's weight half on top of her. They parted, one of Beau's hand coming to play with a few locks of black hair.

  
"How come we always end up in this situation?" Yasha wondered.

  
Beau smirked.

  
"Well, I sure do like to go down, you know?"

  
She would have giggled at her own stupid joke if Yasha had given her time. Instead, she began kissing her again, and Beau had nothing to say anymore.

  
They probably could have continued for quite some time, but suddenly someone was clearing their throat beside them. Jester was standing above them, a bright smile on face as always as if she was not interrupting something or it wasn't awkward in the slightest.

  
"Fjord says we have to go now. He sent me to fetch you guys."

  
"Hum... we'll be right there.." Beau managed.

  
"I know as soon as I'll leave you'll start making out again so I need to make sure you guys are done before I go back."

  
Beau and Yasha exchanged a look, but finally, Yasha sat back on her heels, helping Beau to sit. The shorter girl was groaning, but she didn't hold it against Jester. She'd probably heard Molly joke about it and thought it was true. Stupid Molly.

  
"Alright, we're done. You can go now, we'll be there in a second."

  
Jester stared at the both of them for one more second before she nodded.

  
"I'll tell everyone you guys are done then."

  
Before Beau could stop her she was already happily hopping back toward the field. Yasha stood up and held out a hand for Beau to take. Once she was up Beau quickly dusted herself off while Yasha waited.

  
"We should probably stay focus on the mission."

  
Beau sighed.

  
"Alright, just..."

  
She had to push herself on her tiptoes, she always had to, but she managed to plant one last kiss on Yasha's lips before she walked toward the field.

  
"Alright, now I can focus."


End file.
